


Shelter from the Cold

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autumn, Bonding, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forgiveness, Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. “There is nothing to forgive, I know that now.”





	Shelter from the Cold

"There is nothing to forgive," Illya said with a sigh as she sat on the park bench. "I know that now."

"That's good to hear," Saber replied. She smiled warmly, taking a seat next to the young girl, basking in the crisp autumn air. "Be that as it may, I do regret my part in what became of your family, in the last Holy Grail War."

Ilya nodded silently, and then shifted closer so that she could feel Saber's familiar embrace, a strong arm wrapped around her. "I'm glad that I can come see you here, Saber. After all that has happened, I'm not sure I believe in much anymore. At least now I know you would never hurt me."

Saber felt a warmth in her chest, and she smiled at Illya. "Not in a hundred years, Illyasviel."


End file.
